


Thaw Your Frozen Heart

by elwon



Series: 2018 prompt fics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Deathwing, Earth-3, First Kiss, Fluff, Jason Todd is Talon, M/M, Stakeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Two seconds after he’d started laughing he’d forced himself to stop, knowing that he was going to be in trouble. But those two seconds had been long enough for both Owlman and Deathwing to turn disapproving looks on him and for Owlman’s lips to flatten into a menacing line that had given Jason chills down his spine.





	Thaw Your Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/gifts).



> For the JayDick Winter Blahs fic exchange.
> 
> I think I've worked in all all your prompts, but I've no idea why this is Earth-3. I hope you like it anyway, empires!

Under the right circumstances, Jason could believe almost anything. But these are _not_ the right circumstances. Jason can’t believe Dick is tagging along on the punishment stake out that Bruce’s sent Jason on, or even begin to work out why he would want to. Especially since Jason’s being punished for laughing at Dick’s new uniform.

It wasn’t like he’d meant to laugh. It had been an entirely involuntary response to seeing Deathwing’s newest gauche and outlandish look, as he pranced out of the changing area over to the computer. The light blue thigh-high boots, the same colour panties over navy tights, and light blue elbow-length gloves are more than fine. The V shaped mask is sorta ridiculous although not the worst he’s seen. But the fact that his collar is higher than the tops of his ears, and his chest and abdomen are fully exposed, showing off his pierced nipples? Well, that had sent Jason over the edge. 

Two seconds after he’d started laughing he’d forced himself to stop, knowing that he was going to be in trouble. But those two seconds had been long enough for both Owlman and Deathwing to turn disapproving looks on him and for Owlman’s lips to flatten into a menacing line that had given Jason chills down his spine. Jason knows he’s insanely lucky that Bruce had limited his retaliation for his Talon’s inappropriate response to an entirely pointless stake out in the tallest tower of Gotham Cathedral. 

He’s meant to be watching the completely empty office of Black Mask, who they all know is currently in Blüdhaven, doing his best to convince Blockbuster to join his little band of heroes. His constant attempts to build a network of heroes would be cute if they weren’t so eyeroll worthy. While the tower is mostly open to the elements, the spire does at least keep of the rain and, due to the amount of high rise buildings around, the wind is at a minimum. It’s still fucking freezing, though.

Jason’s wrapped his thermal foil blanket (helpfully coloured dark grey on one side for stealth) around him in an attempt to stay warm. His red cape, t-shirt, gloves, shorts and boots are doing nothing to keep out the chill, but at least his black jacket is keeping his core comfortable enough. It’s cold enough that his red domino mask is threatening to unpeel from his face. The blanket’s doing the bare minimum to keep him from freezing, given that he’s sitting on a solid stone floor. Dick has taken the only wooden box up here to sit on, and from the sharp smirk on his face, he’s relishing the fact he has a slightly warmer perch, like the smug asshole he is. 

The other downside to Jason being on the floor and Dick up on the box is that Jason’s eyeline is directly level with Dick’s nipples. Anytime he moves he eyes away from Sionis’ dark windows, Jason’s greeted with the sight of golden rings hanging from what must be very cold pecs. Dick could be wearing a coat to keep warm, but for some reason he’s wearing his skimpy outfit instead. Jason thinks he must be kinda insane after all his years with Owlman insisting they not react to pretty much anything in front of people. He can’t think of another reason Dick’s basically topless in this weather.

Jason has to suppress a sympathetic shiver every time Dick shifts in place. Which is about every five seconds as Deathwing can’t sit still. His fingers are tapping back and forth, and side to side in some sort of repeating code on the tops of his thigh-high boots, and between the cold and the slow growing irritation at himself for not being able to work out what code Dick’s using, Jason’s pretty miserable, right now.

“Honestly, Little Wing, I thought you’d have figured it out by now.” Dick sighs gustily, and that studied casualness is Dick at his most threatening. Jason fights to keep any sign of a wince from his face. “Shrike is laughing her head off over the comms. If you don’t work it out within the next five minutes I’m going to lose our bet. You really don’t want me to lose our bet.”

“Maybe I like Barbara better than you...” Jason tries to mutter quietly enough so Dick can’t hear him. It’s not true, but he doesn’t want either of them to know that. He does still have _some_ self-preservation instincts left, despite Owlman’s training for exactly the opposite.

“No names in the field, Talon. And Little Wing? The way you stare at my boots, I know that isn’t true.” Dick smirks, snorting softly. Damn the acoustics in this place are too good.

“I can’t believe you haven’t given the kid a clue, D. Anyone would think you _want_ to lose.” Shrike chimes in over both their comms. Jason’s had enough training and experience not to jump when she does that, but it still surprises him every time.

“I didn’t think I needed to type it out for him, S. Usually he’s quicker on the uptake than this.” Dick says with a nasty smirk, sharp as one of his knives. A backhanded compliment as ever from Dick, Jason supposes. But Jason got the clue anyway. He watches Dick’s long fingers tap at his thighs more closely this time, waiting for him to repeat it a second time to make sure.

“The best thing we can do is huddle up. It’s going to be a cold night.” Jason says, steady and measured, while Dick types out the same thing on his legs once more.

“Finally! Good job, Talon.” Dick smiles, one of his rare true smiles. It’s not in any way soft, but it’s real and Jason feels his heart skip. He did that. Made Dick smile like that, and with no violence involved! “Now, get up here.”

“Well, that was both disappointing and suspicious too, but Siren’s arrived, so I don’t care.” Shrike signs off the comms. with her usual single beep, and Jason and Dick are left unmonitored.

Jason stands up, lifting his leg over the back of the box to slide into the space between Dick and the cold stone wall. Pulling his blanket up to cover his head, he makes sure that the sides aren’t caught underneath him. Dick grabs his hands as soon as Jason’s weight is resting on the box, wrapping Jason’s arms and by extension, the blanket around him tightly. Apparently by huddling, he actually meant cuddling. Jason pulse spikes, feeling the warm weight of Dick’s back pressing on his chest and stomach. If he looks down, he has a perfect view of Dick’s pecs, those piercings and abs.

“Could you move your knife? Please.” Jason grits out, a little hoarse sounding with trying not to let how Dick’s ass is pressing up against his groin show in his voice.

“Aww, not into knifeplay, Little Wing? I’m disappointed.” Dick laughs, grinding back against Jason more.

“Well, if you wanna explain to Owlman why my femoral artery got severed on a no-action stakeout, then sure, leave it right there.” Jason says, managing to keep his voice flat as the unsheathed knife gets perilously close to his delicate parts.

“Hmmm. No, that wouldn’t be any fun.” Dick agrees, sliding the knife on his belt into a safer position. “ _You_ are nice and warm, Little Wing. I think I might take you on all my stake outs in future. You can be my personal heater.”

Jason pulls the blanket around them tighter at the thought of getting to be so close to Dick more often. Having a crush on Deathwing, of all people, is possibly the stupidest thing he could do, but knowing that doesn’t stop his traitorous heart from skipping when he sees Dick. His breath still catches when Dick compliments him, even the backhanded ones.

He keeps his hands flat on Dick’s abdomen, forcing them not to twitch on all that bare skin. Jason wishes he wasn’t wearing gloves so he could feel if it’s really as soft as it looks over Dick’s hard muscle. Dick’s absently tracing little circles over and over on Jason’s arm and wrist, and the longer he does, the more Jason’s about to burst with how those little touches are driving him mad enough to do something stupid like push Dick down and kiss him stupid. God, he’s got it so bad and he can’t do anything about it.

Which is why of course the second Dick shifts against him again, Jason drops his head down onto his shoulder, only for his lips to meet chilled bare skin. Jason stills instinctively, not daring to blink or breathe, waiting for Dick’s reaction. Instead of the rejection Jason was expecting, Dick sighs happily, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Jason’s thick windswept hair, petting it uncharacteristically gently. Jason weighs up the risks of doing what he wants to that skin versus the amount of pain he could be in if Dick dislikes what he does and decides that the risk’s worth it.

He presses his lips to the bare skin of Dick’s neck, a soft kiss to gauge Dick’s reaction. Dick tightens his grip in Jason’s hair but otherwise doesn’t move. Jason lets his lips part, grazing his teeth against Dick’s pulse. Dick lets out a pleased sigh, so Jason bites down a little, sucking at the skin and sweeping the tip of his tongue over it. 

“Nnn, harder. I won’t break.” Dick groans and Jason does. He bites down hard enough to break the skin, leaving his teeth marks in Dick’s neck. When Jason pulls back he’s got a faint taste of iron in his mouth, and the urge to pant heavily like he’s run miles. Dick twist his head to look up at Jason, mouth hanging open and breathing harder than Jason can remember seeing him do, even after a long drawn out fight against one of Gotham’s pathetic heroes. 

“D. I...” Jason whispers, knowing better than to apologise, but sure that he’s overstepped.

“Took you long enough, Little Wing.” Dick grins, sharp and sweet, diving in for a kiss. Jason blinks stupidly as Dick sweeps his tongue around in his mouth, chasing the taste of blood until there’s none left. He’s being kissed by Dick and he’s missing it all because his brain is lagging behind the rest of him. That won’t do. That won’t do at all.

He presses down into the kiss, enjoying the realisation that Dick’s lips are incredibly soft until Dick tugs none too gently on his hair. Jason hisses into Dick’s mouth and feels Dick smile back against him. He nips at Dick’s lips sharply, gaining him a pleased little hum that he wants to hear again and again. Dick shifts back on him like he has no bones, almost grinding against him, and Jason suddenly realises that Dick’s been doing it deliberately this whole time.

A flood of anger goes through him at being played, coupled with elation that Dick’s been trying to get into his pants. Jason bites a little harder on Dick’s lip, feeling that soft skin tear under his teeth. He slides his hands up and tugs on both of his nipple piercings, twisting them suddenly. He can’t help but feel a sense of victory when Dick lets out a muffled whine, pulling away to break the kiss.

“Now _this_ is how to fill the time on a stake out.” Dick hums, grinning as a droplet of blood slides down his chin.

“So, exactly how long have you been trying to...” Jason pauses to find the right words.

“Seduce you? Oh Little Wing, it’s been _months_...” Dick pouts, and the effect is in no way ruined by the smear of blood on his face. “I swear no one’s held out as long as you have. Even if you didn’t notice at first.” Jason stares down at Dick, and Dick slides his hand out of his hair long enough to flip Jason’s mask’s lenses down, before he moves it back up to rest his palm on Jason’s nape. “I was starting to think I’d have to tie you down and gyrate on top of you!”

“I thought you were just a flirt. I mean, you’re like that with everyone. Even the heroes sometimes. So, I thought you didn’t realise you were doing it to me too. Or if you did, I thought it didn’t mean anything...” Jason says, trying and failing not to picture Dick doing exactly that. His hands pull at Dick without any thought, trying to have him closer and then closer than that.

“It didn’t at first. But the more you didn’t respond, the more it did. You’re special, Little Wing. I mean, I even changed my uniform for you.” Dick bats his head up against Jason’s. “That bet with Shrike? If I lost tonight, I had to give up on you. Apparently everyone’s sick and tired of me whining that you don’t want me.”

“Seriously?” Jason leans his head back thinking that Dick chose thigh-high boots, panties and elbow-length gloves for him. He’ll give it a day, then convince Dick to change that collar. And maybe cover up his chest. Jason wants to keep _that_ for himself. So he’s possessive, so what? But the boots, panties and gloves are definitely staying. Then another thought occurs to him, and he looks down at Dick. “Oh man, you’re going to be insufferable now, aren’t you? You won your bet.”

“Oh, I think you can find several ways to keep me in check, don’t you, Little Wing?” Dick grins, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to Jason’s cheek. “I’m sure you’ll think of _something_... Since we’ve got all night, haven’t we?”


End file.
